The horrors of sibling rivalry
by Toon-Alligator
Summary: Little Seto,Mai and an ADORABLE lil' child Yugi set out because Seto is afriad his parents wont love him anymore over his new baby bro,Mokuba.They meet a child Shadi,and try to help him find his way back to Egypt,not knowing its over seas.LOL,Please R&R!!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Summary:Kaiba learns his mom is pregnant and is exited about the babys arrival.But something happens that makes him not so sure....His friends Bandit Keith,Mai Valentine,and Joey Wheeler try to help.  
  
"Happy Birthday,Seto!!"Seto's mom said as Seto blew out the candles on his 9th birthday cake."Did you make a wish?"Asked Seto's best friend,Keith.He was a little kid,10 years old or one year older than Seto.He had blond hair and blue eyes,and his trademark was a red-white and blue bandana he wore wrapped around his head.(No sunglasses,yet)He wore a green sweatshirt with a hood and front drawstrings and bluejeans with little brown boots."Yeah!!"Said Seto,a brown-haired brown-eyed little kid who was small for his age."I wished for--"Keith shoved a hand over his mouth."You can't tell!!"He said,in a quiet voice,rare for him."If you do,It wont come true."Seto smiled and nodded."Alright."He said. Suddenly,a little 9 year old girl with Blond hair and purple eyes ran in through the front door.She wore a purple skirt and a purple shirt."Sorry I'm late!!"She said."My daddy had some car trouble."She ran in and sat down by Seto."Hello,Mai!!"Seto said cheerily."Look at all the presents I got!!"He pointed to a pile that was almost up to the ceiling with unopened packages."Open them!!"Mai screeched."He can't yet."Keith explained."We have to eat some cake." "Are you guys ready to eat dinner before the cake?"Seto's mom asked.She was short with brown long hair and really pretty."Aw,mom."Seto said,in a whiny voice."Can't we eat cake first,just this once?"His mom frowned."Ohhhh...." "Please?"Asked Mai,Keith and Kaiba together."Sure."Said his mom."Hot Dogs can wait!!"And she got a knife to cut the cake.The reason they were having Hot Dogs at a birthday party was because they didn't have much money.(Seto wasnt rich yet,because His adoptive father is the one that makes his rich later).Keith's family,however,had alot of money and were somewhat rich because his father owned a nightclub.(If your stupid and havent found out,the Keith we're talking about is Bandit Keith).Keith was exited that maybe,sometime he would own the nightclub. "hey!!!"Siad Seto,as his mom put a peice of chocolate cake in front of him."You didn't give me a rose!!"She just rolled her eyes and had to move back as all of Kaiba's relatives moved in for cake."HEY!!"Keith said,getting mad."It's my turn!!"But nobody listened to Keith,making him mad. "Where's Joey?"Mai asked."Didn't he say he'd be here?And what about Yugi?And Tea?"Seto swollowed a big chunk of cake."Ummmm.....Joey is sick with a cold.Yugi and Tea.....we sorta got in a fight."Seto looked sad when he said that."Oh."Mai said.Then she smiled."When are we going to play Pin- the-tail-on-the-poor-little-donkey?"Seto shrugged."I think It's out of charectar to stick a pin in a Donkey's butt."Keith pounded on the table and whined."I want my CAAAAAAAAKKKKKKE!!!!!"He shouted,at the top of his lungs."Give it to me NOOOWWW!!"Finally Seto's aunt took pity on the poor kid and cut him a peice of cake.Along with Mai.They both shoved bites of it in their mouths. Seto's mom walked up to him and bent over."After the party,I need to tell you something."She said."Its a special suprise."And then she smiled and walked off."Time to play games!"Shouted Seto's dad,walking into the room.He was tall,with brown hair and usually wore a turban wrapped about his head."YAY!!"Shouted Seto,Mai and Keith as they shoved an intire peice of cake in their mouth and joined the rest of the relitaves. "First,we bash a pinita!!"Said Seto's dad."Seto,you come and have the first hit."Seto nodded and grabbed a long stick from his dad. "Hit it,son!!"He said.Seto drew back and whacked with all his might,but his uncle pulled on a string and raised the pinata.Seto's whack went right past him,and he spun in a crazy circle and crumpled to the ground.His knee went on a sharp rock.As usuall,Keith busted out laughing."You shoulda seen yourself!!"Keith yelled."That was so funny!!"But Seto didnt think it was so funny.Tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed onto the ground.His mom and dad helped him get up off the ground,and so did Mai.He soon stopped crying."Come on and hit it!!!!!"Keith shouted.Seto braced himself and tried twice more,but failed."Aw well."Mai said."It's Keiths turn!!" Keith swiped the stick away from Seto."I'll show you how it's done!!"He said."Watch me go!!" He drew back,and let it go in a swing.It BARELY missed it as it swung into the trees.Now this made Keith ANGRY.First of all,the uncle of Seto's had pulled it up when HE tried to hit it.Besides that,Seto and Mai were cracking up.Keith raised the bat over his head.He let out a scream,and charged towards Kaiba's uncle.The uncle screamed and ran.Keith chased him,swinging the bat."Come here and I'll beat the HE*L out of YOU!!!"He shouted.The uncle was shreaking.Kaibas mom had to stop Keith and calm him down."Listen,10 year old children arent supposed to hurt grown men."She explained."He was only trying to make the game fun for you."Keith set of a series of uncalled-for remarks,but finally settled down and agreed his turn was over. Mai grabbed the stick.Everyone said 'aw' because she was a really cute little girl and very pretty also.She looked at the pinata really hard."C'mon,Mai!!"Keith said."Hit the Uncle instead!!" "Hit the Pinata please."Was all Seto said.It was Seto's birthday so she figured she would listen to him.She swung the stick.The pinata was jerked from her reach.She almost cryed,but then got smart. If I aim up a little,maybe Ill hit the pinata when its going up.She thought.When she was ready,she carried out her plan.It skimmed the edge of the pinata."I have one more turn!!"She said."And this time Im going to get it!!" She swung as hard as she could.The stick it it really hard.But all it did was tuft a bit of the confetti type stuff covering the pinata's body."You hit it!!"Seto shouted."Great job!!"Mai bowed. "But now it's my turn."Seto said."And IM going to hit it,now that I know how from watching Mai."He asked nicely for the stick,and when Mai gave it to him,he was ready.He charged at it.He swung. It smacked into the side of the pinata,knocking a small hole into the side.One peice of candy fell out and plopped to the ground.It was a sucker.He bent to pick it up.Keith ran over to steal it from him,but Seto brandished the bat.Keith backed off."Okay!!"Seto's dad said."Its time for Keith's turn." They all made battle noises.Keith was a strong little kid,but that was hard to believe because of his small size,and he wasnt husky or big boned.Keith swiped the stick from Seto."Alright."Keith said."Watch me!!"He stepped up to the pinata.And immediatly,he began swiging.10 times without rest.Each time more candy fell,but Mai and Kaiba were scared to get it in the swinging bat.Soon,it broke open and candy showered.Keith threw the bat aside,ripped the bandana off his head,and began gathering candy inside it.Seto and Mai trounced up and picked up candy in their shirts.Seto's mother showed up with some bags,and then they just put the candy in there.Being only 3 kids,they got alot of candy.Before they even got in the house Keith was shoving it in his mouth,and so were seto and Mai. Setos dad grabbed the bags(He gave Keith one)and marked their names on it."We needa play games."He said."No eating candy right now."The children sighed but nodded.Everyone wondered why Seto hadnt invited more kids than Joey(sick),Mai,and Keith.Other than him being in a fight with Yugi and Tea,he was a rather popular kid.Maybe because he was so nice and cared about everyone. "Look at my game!!"Shouted Seto's mom."I got Waterballoons!!"Keith ran up."Gimme a bag of them!!"He ordered.Though he was demanding an ADULT,the parent handed him a bag.He tromped outside.Seto and Mai grabbed their bags and joined Keith. They had a great fight with the waterballoons,and Seto came out triumphant.Thats only because Keith had stepped on a thorn.When Mai stopped to help,he had nailed her with a balloon.Keith too.they were both soaking wet.Kaiba went and began laughing.He was laughing really hard.All the relatives and parents were too.Keiths dad and mom were there,along with Mai's."Why dont you guys go ride the horse?"Seto's dad asked.Seto nodded."Sure."He said.He knew the parents needed a chance to talk.Seto had a few horses.They were only there because a grandma had sent them to stay for a while.Seto's parents could barely afford to feed them,but his grandparents payed them handsomely to keep im."I never saw your new horses yet."Mai said."Are they cute?"Seto nodded.They had to walk all the way out to the stable to see them.That was a pretty long way. AS soon as they got there,Mai ran up to the stable."OMG!!"She said.Keith ran up to."Yo horsey!!"He shouted."Its me,Keith!!"No sound."Horses can't understand,silly."Mai said."They're animals." Keith was imbarrased."Aw well."He said."Look what I can do."And he tried to do a flip on the grass,but fell over."Your a showoff,Keith."Said Seto."HEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"He yelled into the stable.He could hear someone walking around.A horse.Seto ran inside.He grabbed a horses's bridle and walked it out."This ones name is Scribbles."Scribbles was a black horse with white hooves."AWWWWWWW!!"Mai squeeled."I WANT IT!LEMME ON IT!!I NEVER RODE A HORSE BEFORE!!"Seto shrugged."Okay.Here you go."Mai walked Scribbles out."How do I get on it?"She asked."Wait a second."Said Seto."Lemme get one for Keith and myself."Mai nodded.She watched the big horse toss its head around and thought it was funny.Kaiba brought two more."These are our only ones."He said."Fuzzy and Mocha."Fuzzy was really simple looking,he was just white.And But Mocha was really impressive looking.He was strong,and a light brown color.You could see his muscles through his hide."Whoa."Keith said."He's Macho."Seto nodded."He's a showhorse.He's called a.....Quarter....something or rather."Keith got it."Sooo....can I ride the cool one?"He asked.Kaiba shook his head."He's only for experianced riders....like Me."Keith frowned."Oh,alright."He said,taking Fizzy's bridal. "Ill show you how to get on."Seto declared."First you have to stand up on something where you're tall enough.Or just grab its mane."Keith and Mai grabbed Fuzzy and Scribbles mane."Now,you just pull yourself up."Seto explained.They followed Seto's instructions and went up."WHOA!!"Keith said."This is high and Im afraid!!" Seto shrugged."Now,you just pull the bridal and it should go."Seto pulled Mocha's Bridal and dug his heels into his sides.Mocha took off,and ran around the track."Can I do that?"mai asked.Seto came to a stop."No way."He said."You havent even got Scribbles to walk yet."So Mai did.Keith was really scared,but was already getting Fuzzy to walk."How come they have to amble like this?"Keith complained."It takes forever."He got so mad he dug his heels into Fuzzy's side.He took off."Hold on!!"Seto said.Everyone was laughing at Keithy.Poor Keithy. The horse soon stopped,and Keith was crying and out of breath.Keith's rich parents ran up and hugged him."Don't cry."Said Mrs.Howard(Keiths ma)."Heres 150 bucks.Go out and buy yourself something special."Keith immediatly smiled."After my riding lesson,mom."He said."I'm learning how to ride a horse." "Thats very productive,son."Said Mr.Howard."You'll be the best at it."Keith nodded and threw out his chest.He shoved the money in him pocket and got on fuzzy again."Alright Fuzzy."He said."I wont let you push me around."He saw Mai and Seto's horses walking side by side around the corral.He watched how they were making theirs walk,and did the same until he was caught up."This is easy!!"Mai said."Im ready to go faster." Seto looked uneasy."Not yet."He said."Walk a little longer....or the horse may not be used to you."Mai nodded."Show us the best YOU can ride."Said Keith.Seto wasn't so sure."Do you promise if I show you that you won't try to do it yourself unless your ready?" "Yes!!"Mai said."Now show us!!"Seto turned to Keith."Will YOU?"Keith thought."Ummm...I wont."He said."I promise."Seto nodded.He kicked the horse in the side.It didnt budge because it was cheweing on grass.He did it twice more in the same gentle manner. "What do you do if they do that?"Keith asked,watching."Well,sometimes,you hafta do THIS!!"Seto said,and kicked the horse so hard its sides almost collapsed.It spit out the grass and bolted off into a run. "Wow."Mai said."He's good.He wasn't flailing all around like YOU,Keith."She hadn't meant that to sound mean at all.But it did.Seto had execllent control over it,and was making it jump.Then he came to a stop in front of Keith and Mai."Wow."Keith said,clapping."I wanna do that." "Nope."Seto said."Now Ill teach you how to trot."Keith sighed,but him and Mai listened."You just slightly kick him in the sides to do this.To make him walk,you just tap him.Here,you dig your feet into him slightly and until he gets to the speed you want.Don't go too fast."They both nodded and tryed.Mai's trotted immediatly,just like she told it to."Good Scribbles."She said.Keith couldent make his.Every time he tried,it tossed it's head from side to side and snorted.Mr.Howard got mad because a GIRL was outriding his son."Show that horse whos boss!!"He said,and tossed a rock.It hit the horse in the back foot.Then it listened to Keith.keith liked it and he thought it was fun.  
  
"Bye bye!!"Seto said,waving.Keith and Mai were walking down the sidewalk with their parents back to their houses after a great party.Seto was really tired and barely remembered that his mom wanted to tell him something.Keith and Mai had learned to ride pretty good,but had not yet gotten up to where they could make them run.Seto put on his pajamas and got in bed,but then remembered his little friend Joey."I better call and ask how he's doing."Seto said to himself.He grabbed his personal phone and dialed.It rang,before Joey picked up.His nose sounded stuffy."Hello?"He said Weakly."Its Seto."Said Seto in his normal cheery like voice. "Oh hi."Joey replied."Sorry I couldent make it.So how was it?""It was great!!"Said Seto."We played games and stuff,and I got alot of stuff I wanted for my birthday.I cant wait till school tomarrow so I can show everyone my cool new shoes."Seto thought the new shoes were pretty awsome because his family was so poor he barely got new things."Keith got them for me."Seto said."What did your mom and dad get you?"Joey asked. Seto became sad."Dad doesnt get his check this week,and they have to wait and get my present next week." Joey was silent."But can't they buy it on your mother's wages?"Seto's cheeks went red."My,um,Mom doesnt work.Its only my dad,and,we dont have much money." Joey was silent again.He made up a web of lies so Seto might feel comfortable."Yeah,thats what its like in our family too.Cept only my mom works.And you'll never guess what she does." "What?"Asked Seto."She's a patty flipper at McDonalds."Seto didnt say anything.He heard Joey's little sister,Serenity,squealing at Joey's auntfarm. "Wanna come spend the night?"Asked Seto."Since you didnt come to my birthday party?" Joey thought."Yeah,Im feeling better.Sure.Ill be over in about 30 minutes.See ya."And he hung up,just about the moment Seto's mother came in."Hi."She said. "Oh yeah!!"Seto remembered."You wanted to tell me something?"His mother nodded."We DO have a present for you today.Its here....but it's just not ready yet.You wont get it for another 3 months."Seto was puzzled."What is it?"He asked. "Its a baby brother!!"His mom gushed.Seto cocked his head."A baby brother?Cool!!"He was exited."Will I be able to teach him how to read and write!?"Seto's mom nodded."Wow!!"Seto said."A baby brother!!Just for me!!"He was really happy.Now he could have a little sibling,like Joey and Serenity.Another person to come to his birthday parties and stuff."Three months?"He asked again."That long?" Seto's mom nodded."But we will be getting you a present next week." Seto nodded."Joey's coming over."He said."And maybe Serenity,depends on if his mom got a sitter." She just walked out.Seto wanted something to do.Thats when a rock hit the window.It almost broke. "What the holy heck?"Seto asked himself,and he went over to the window.Mai and Keith stood underneith it."Can we come in?"Keith asked."Joey said he was sleeping over and we want to,also."Seto looked around,uneasily."But my mom won't like it."He confirmed."That I'm sure about." Mai started to walk away,but Keith kept after it."Please?Not to sleep over,but just for a while."Seto thought a while."Oh,alright."He said."Come on up."And he sprawled out on the bed as the doorbell rang,his dad answered it,and the two children raced up the stairs and into Seto's small room. "Hi."Mai said."Whats up?We were hoping you could give us more riding lessons."Seto opened his mouth to say something.But the doorbell rang again,and Joey ran up."Hi guys!!"He said.He sounded a little bit stuffed up.He was a little 9 year old blond child."Hi Joey."Keith said."Yeah."Said Mai.Seto waved. Joey put his backpack down."What are you guys doing here?"He asked."Wasn't I supposed to be alone?"He galred at Seto,who shrugged."Guess what my mom just told me!!"He said."She said--"  
  
"Forget about that!!"Keith said."Let's play a game or something.Maybe a video game."Seto shrugged."I don't have a machine."They all looked at him.Mai looked away,not wanting to embarras him."you DON'T?"Asked Keith."Have a Video Game machine?"Seto shook his head."I dont see why I need one.I spend all day on my computer,making new programs." "Gee."Joey said."Maybe you should put that computer mouse down one day,and join in with the times."Seto was a little annoyed with the remark,but let it slide."Where's Serenity?"He said instead. "I left her at home alone."Said Joey.Seto squaked."She's 6 years old,you idiot!!"Joey laughed."Im joking.Mom's there." "I thought she flipped pattys at McDonalds?"Seto said.Joey opened his mouth."No."Keith said."Your mom is an attorney,and your dad is a doctor."Joey covered his mouth."Ummmm.." Seto waved it off."I think we might should consider bed soon."He resolved.School,remember?" Mai,Keith and Joey groaned."Okay."They said."But when do we have to go to bed?"Asked Mai."At what time?"Seto looked at the clock and counted on his fingers."10 PM."He said.They groaned again."Thats way too early."Joey said.Seto was tired of being aruged with."We only have 30 minutes."He said."And I'm getting on my computer to research stuff for program analysis." Keith rolled his eyes."You and your freakin machine.C'mon,guys,let's go outside and ride the horses."Seto didn't like that idea."No."He said."If anything happened to you while you were on them I'd be in trouble."Keith shrugged.Then he remembered somnething else."The jerk that lives in the mansion next door,Pegasus,would be mean to you."Pegasus was a 17 year old with long white hair and wasn't very nice after the recent loss of his wife.(I know that if he was 17,he wouldent be that much older than Kaiba,but work with me here.I dont know his age)They had only been married like a month.Pegasus was due for an expedition in Egypt soon,and he would be gone a while and leave Seto alone.He was glad. Keith shrugged."Pegasus is Okay to me as long as I dont say something first." "Dont say something first."Mai and Joey snapped at the same time.They knew Keith could be a little mean to anyone he didn't know."Ummm..I guess it would be alright."Seto said.But before his scentence was over they had raced outside.He just sat at the computer and typed away at a report for his Tech Class.  
  
"I get the big one this time."Keith said,running into the stable.He lead out Mocha."Whoa."Joey said."He's pretty cool looking.Let me ride him."Keith shook his head."They're all three boys.Just get one."They went in.Mai chose Scribbles,because she really liked that one.And Joey was stuck with the youngest and weakest horse,Fuzzy."Do you even know HOW?"Keith asked,getting up on Mocha.Joey nodded."Of course I do.At dad's buisness picnics,I ride."He swung up on his.Mai did the same."He's not very good."Mai whispered to Joey."Try to watch out for him."Joey nodded.He noticed the horse was a little strong and rough for Keith,when he urged it to walk.He must have done it hard because it trotted."Dont kick so hard!!"Joey said."Oh shut up."Said Keith.He didnt notice Pegasus,who was looking over the fence."Hey dorks."He said,aiming at Keith."Your doing that all wrong.Cecelia tought me how to ride before she left."Keith screwed his face up."Shove it!!And she didn't leave,you idiot,she DIED." Pegasus got a mad look."Yes,but how I miss her." "Let go of her."Keith added."Insead of grieving for the one gilr who DIED,go find another.You make me sick."Pegasus was so mad he just went back home.Keith continued doing things his way.But he saw how perfect Joey handled Fuzzy.He decided that if Joey had Mocha,it'd be harder for him to ride,and he wouldent look so much better than Keith. "Let's switch."Keith said to Joey."Alright."Joey said,so they did.But to everyone's suprise,Joey did it almost as well as Seto did.  
  
Seto woke up in the morning before everyone else and began getting ready for school.He looked at the clock."Ah,3 AM.September 14th.Saturday."He said."SATURDAY?"And he went back to bed.But he couldent get back to sleep.So he just got up,though his hair was half brushed and he was wearing his nicest pair of pants.Shortly later,Joey,Keith and Mai woke up.That was suprising,because Keith was usually a late sleeper."What can we do today?"Joey asked.Seto shrugged."Im doing a program on the computer real quick...then im going to delete some stuff."Keith rolled his eyes."You play on that thing way too much.Its like your in love with it." To think hes my best friend.Seto thought.You'd think a best buddy would be more supportive of your ideas."Im gonna call Yugi really quick."Joey said.Before we get into this stuff with Yugi,you've got to understand one little thing about him.Yugi is the most ADORABLE little child you will ever see in your life.He was 8,younger than the rest.His eyes were really big and twinkly,and very adorable.And his cheeks were red and fat,along with red hair and blonde bangs.His hair was kinda like a star.But boy,he was the cutest little kid ever.Seto frowned."We are in a little fight right now."He said."I said something about Tea and Yugi got all mad." Mai giggled."You know Yugi is like....In LOVE with Tea."She said.Seto shrugged,while Joey called Yugi.Keith sat on the bed and swung his feet.Seto sat in his computer chair and began typing away and managing programs.He was clicking and dragging. Mai just stared."How do you do that?"She asked."Seems hard to me."Seto shrugged."Its not really."Then he remembered."Oh,you guys!!Ive got the best news!!"Everyone had attention,except Joey,who was on the phone."What is it?"Asked Keith."Did you buy us new bikes?"He was smiling.Keith really wanted those new bikes."Nope."Seto said."Im sorry.Its better."Keith grunted."What could be better than new bikes?"He asked quietly."Well,we are about to have a different playmate."Seto said."One that we can teach things." Mai was puzzled."Like,a dog?"Seto shook his head."Me,Seto,am about to have a brother!!'  
  
'How?"Keith asked."Adoption?"Seto shook his head."My mother ish having a baby!!A baby brother!"Mai smiled."Thats great!Ill bet hes gonna be really cute!!!"By now,Joey was off the phone and getting the jist of it."Oh no."Keith said. "Whats his name gonna be?"Joey asked."I cant remember."Seto said."I think my mother said Mokuba." "Mokuba?"Mai said."I like that name.We can call him Moe!!"She giggled.Keith laughed.All attention turned to him."What ish it?"Asked Seto."Well,boy are you in for it."Keith said."A baby brother can be terrible." Seto got just a little mad."Are you implying that my brother will be a problem?"He asked."Im not implying."Keith replied."Im stating a fact.Wanna hear why?"Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well,"Keith said,"It starts like this.The child comes home,and your parents dont love you anymore.No more bed time stories.They even stop buying you your favorite cookies because they have to buy baby milk."Seto shook his head."I dont beleive a word your saying."He said.Mai and Joey were just looking at keith,waiting for more."And,when you are trying to sleep,it will cry so loud you cant sleep.And since your house is a 2 bedroom,he'll be sleeping with you." "Nuh uh."Seto said."Mom is making the garage into a room for me and he'll get the smaller one."Keith shrugged."You'll still hear him.And then,when you go to school you wont be able to work." Seto just stared."Really?"He asked.Then he snapped out of it."No way.Uh uh."Keith smiled."And then...comes the worst part." They stared."Wheneve the baby gets bigger,he'll be the baby of the family.Your mother and dad will cherish him and spend all their time on only him.Making sure he grows up right.You wont get anything for Christmas or birthdays because your parents wont love you anymore."Seto was devestated.But just to top off his lies,Keith added this."And just last night,I heard your parents discussing ways to get rid of YOU."Seto was so horrified he could barely stand."Are you sure?"Mai asked."Maybe you made a mistake."Keith shook his head."I swear,its what I heard."Seto began to cry."I dont want them to get rid of me.I dont want a little brother in the house."He started throwing a fit.  
  
"Throwing a fit isnt gonna work."Joey said."You hafta do something about it." "Like what?"Asked a very sad Seto."I know!!"He said."I can run away!!"Now,this wasnt what Keith had in mind.He just wanted to scare him a bit.But before he could say anything,Seto was packing bags."Where are you going?"Mai asked."What are you doing?" Seto threw Keith and Mai duffel Bags."Start packing." "What about me?"Joey asked.Seto waved him off.Joey was sad."I dont wanna go."Mai said."I think the whole thing ish nuts." Keith knew Seto wouldent get far before he decided to come home,die to his feet being tired.He told Mai,and she agreed becaus ethey would be home in no time."Where will you go?"Keith asked with a laugh."I mean,we."Seto shrugged."Anywhere away from here,where My mother and dad will get rid of me anyway." Mai looked madly at Keith."You know this isn't true."She snapped,quietly."Stop being mean and tell him right now!!"Keith shrugged."Hey,If you were a good friend you would have already told him."Mai relized this was true."So what if he never turns back?What do we do then?"Keith saw Joey walk home,sadly.Keith rolled his eyes."He will.He's a little kid and he can't walk far." "But Keith!!"Mai hissed,"What if he uses the--" A horse galloped onto the scene with Seto on it's back.(They were outside after packing)."Oh"Keith said."I guess we could just go with the flow..."Mai sorta hated Keith right now."Come on."Seto said."Let's leave this terrible place." "I dont think it's so terrible."keith said."I mean,Dont you love your family?Huh?And who's gonna teach your new baby bro how to walk and talk??"Seto shrugged."There problem.They should not have hated me." Mai began ragging on Keith again,so he deicded to lie to her,also."Look,I really did hear it."He said."No joke.You happy now?"Mai stared at the floor."Come on."Seto screeched."Go get the freakin horses!!"They obeyed.But they didnt notice a pair of huge eyes were staring through a hole in the fence."Mai?"The person squeaked.She turned around and looked."Oh hi Yugi."She said."How've you been?" "Fine."He said."But where are you going?" "Cant talk now."Mai said."Go home."The adorable child padded around the fence."Be careful."He said.She nodded,and left for the stable.Yugi,the really cute little kid,just went back home.Mai decided not to tell Seto anything about Yugi.He was already mad at Yugi,and at everyone else.Mai just grabbed her horse and caught up with Keith and Seto."How are we gonna get past without your mom and dad?They're awake you know."Seto shrugged.He just kicked the horse and it rushed away."Your just gonna RUN?"Keith asked.He nodded.He was already out in the street,and ready to ride off,when someone stopped him. "You might get hurt you know!!"Said the kid.It was Yugi,looking up at Seto with his BIG Eyes and looking very cute.A tear dropped onto the ground."Get outta my way!!"Seto said,and tried to ride past him.Yugi just stepped in the way."Please don't go."He pleaded.Mai thought he looked really cute."Yugi,what are you doing?"She asked in a soothing voice."This isnt any of your concern."He sniffed."I just want you guys to stay home or let me come so I can protect you." "Protect us?"Keith chortled."You are way too small."Without Seto's permission,Mai hoisted Yugi up on her horse."Sure you can come."She said. Yugi was happy.But Keith and Kaiba weren't. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!!!!  
  
"Where are we going exactly?"Yugi asked,cheerily.They had left the neighborhood."Just to the corner store,right?"Yugi recognized this path as the way they used to go to the Texaco around the corner.Seto grunted."I didnt even want YOU to come because I'm mad at you."Yugi got sad."But why?I said I was sorry."He watched as they passed the corner store.Many people were waving at them as they passed,but Yugi and Mai were the only ones that waved back."Because I didn't accept your apology."Seto sneered.  
  
"Yeah."Said Keith,hoisting the duffle bag onto Fluffy's back.Fluffy was so young and inexperianced at riding,it almost caused him to fall."I need a stronger horse."Keith whined."Stop whining."Mai said."Maybe if we meet a farmer along the way we can trade it in." "But what about the lady these really belong to?"Keith asked."Seto's grandparents?When we get home and if we have a different horse,she might get mad."Seto stopped Mocha in his tracks."I told you before we aren't GOING home."He said,coldly.Yugi whimpered. "Let's play Eye-Spy."He said."Who wants to go first?" "I will."Mai said."Okay."Yugi said.And they played Eye-Spy. Keith became aware of a man outside mowing.He didnt recognize the man.He thought that was pretty weird because he knew everyone around there.Then he noticed the houses were unfamilier."Seto,We should go back."He said."My parents dont want me."Was Seto's reply."They'd just get rid of me."Keith was about to tell him that it was all a lie,but then he remembered that he had told Mai the same thing,and they would both be mad if he fessed up.So he left it at that.Yugi and Mai were laughing."Oh shut up!!"Keith screeched.They had been playing Eye-Spy.They stopped."Im cold."Complained Yugi."Lets go into a coat store." "I dont have any money."Seto said.And neither does anyone else."It was silent for a while.But then,they heard something. "Keith!!"Two voices shouted.They were running up behind him.Keith turned Fuzzy around to face 2 of his bully friends,Zigor and Sid. "Sup?"Sid asked.But then he looked around."Hey Mai."He said.She didnt wave,but stuck her nose in the air.They saw Yugi and Seto with them."Why are you hanging out with those nerds?"Zigor asked.He was scary looking with spiky black hair.Keith scratched the back of his head and tightened the bandana nervously."Well,you know...." "Seto's his best friend."Mai cut in."And so are we.So get outta here."Keith pretended to cough. "Is this true,Keith?"Sid asked.He had a mad look in his eyes."Uhhhh...well.....uhhhh..." "If your really my friend,tell em."Seto said.Keith cleared his throat."Yes.So get lost,losers."Zigor and Sid were mad.Keith noticed how big they were.Zigor picked up a rock and hurled it at Keith and his horse.Keith turned Fuzzy around really fast.He skidded off,without even noticing or caring what way he was going.Mai and Seto followed.They ran for about 5 minutes,and when they looked back--Zigor and Sid were gone.But they were in a town none of them knew."Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........Why were we running from them?"Yugi asked."I never seen them before." "Thats because your not in our grade."Mai said."They're really mean and really strong and they can really hurt us." "Not me."Seto said."Especially when Im on this big animal.""I think they showed they're not scared of horses."Mai said.Keith was still breathing hard."Dam* that was freaky."He said.They all stared."Did you just say the 'd' word?!"Yugi asked with alarm."That words not aloud!!Its bad!!No no!!"He clapped his hands over his mouth.Keith rolled his eyes.Seto sighhed and looked over his back.What he saw scared him really bad.They had Pegasus with them,that big 17 year old.He was one of their best friends.Plus,they had Zigor and Sid's dog,a really mean one.It was running after them.Keith started shouting names at them. "Your momma's so fat she has to sleep on the floor!!"He said.It wsnt really a good joke,but it made them mad."And also,she's so fat they had to have perfessional help to make you!!"Sid's mom was really fat.So this made him mad."No one insults my momma!!"He said,and ran after them faster.Pegasus was still with them.They decided he didnt mean well at all. So they started running again.After several rocks had pelted Yugi in the back of the head,along with damaging Mocha's knee,they managed to escape Zigor,Sid,and Pegasus's assaults by running through mazes of trees.But then Seto noticed something."Trees?"He said."I dont remember trees anywhere around the neighborhood."Yugi spoke up."Maybe they all just....grew here?You know?Like overnight?" "Trees can't grow overnight."Keith said."Duh."Yugi hung his head."I didn't mean to run THIS far away from town."Seto sighed."I only meant to be a bum under the crossway bride.You know,the one at city limits?"Mai looked at a pocketwatch."We passed it about......an hour ago."Seto punched a tree."That's just great...I dont have any idea WHERE I am or HOW to get out." "Looks like a swamp to me."Said Keith."How theres all the stinky water."He steered his horse out of it.Seto jumped off Mocha,only to have his feet sink in horrible smelling mud."Yuck."He said,shaking his foot.But he kneeled down and examined Mocha's knee."The horse it injured."He said.Then he cursed."Stupid Zigor,Sid and Pegasus.They injured my steed...and it might slow us down a bit." "Not to mention my head."Said Yugi,rubbing his head."That hurts.""We dont have any ice to help."Mai said."So how are we going to make the horses' injury better?" "But he can still run."Said Keith."I saw him.Why do we worry about it??"Seto rolled his eyes."Because if we don't,it could get so bad,that the leg might ROT off."Keith screwed his face up."Well....I have a bandana somewhere....other than my head if it might work."He dug something out of his sweatshirt's cubby pocket.It was a bandana,and it big black wobbly letters,it said, Keith's "You idiot,we know its your's."Seto said,and he grabbed it.He wrapped it around Mocha's leg.But Mocha layed down.Bugi rolled off his horse and hit the ground with a sickeninig thud."Ow."He said.He got up and brushed off himself.Keith and Mai got off too. "Where the He*l are we?"Keith said."Its all your fault."He threw a stick at Seto.Seto ducked. "Im hungry!"Mai whined."I want some food!!"She rubbed her stomach."Not me."Bugi said,"Granpa made me 4 little sandwaiches shaped like triangles before I left." "Why do you live with your Grandpa?"Asked Seto,Laying down."Oh."Bugi said.He looked up,trying to remember."Well,I remember my daddy and mommy used to hit me alot.Hit me and make it hurt for a long time.So some strange people came and got me,and took me to my grandpa's house.Thats all I remember." No one said anything for a long time.But then they heard something."He'll pay for breaking the silence."Said Keith.But they all just listened.It was someone,saying something in a language that was beyond understanding.He was saying it over and over again,as if he were chanting.His voice had sort of an asian accent to it."What is that?"Yugi asked."It scares me." "I dont know."Seto said."It could be anything in this forest I guess." "It could be anywhere!"Mai squealed."But what is it saying?"The chanting continued.Then they noticed something.He was kind of sobbing like he was scared."Okay."Keith said."this is getting really freaky and if we dont find out whats doing it,I might wet myself." He shivered."I will!!"Said Yugi,cheerfully.And he grabbed a skinny tree with one hand and swung around it into a nearby clearing.Mai,Seto and Keith grabbed the horse's ropes and slowly followed,way behind.Yugi tried to follow the sound,as it got closer.But the winding trees and alike bushes made it hard.When the noise got loud,like it was right behind the bush,it stopped as Yugi stepped on a twig.They could hear heavy breathing,and sobs."Who ARE you?"Keith said into the bush.He could tell whoever it was was right behind it.The heavy breathing started again.The person was trying to remain silent."Why are you scared?"Seto asked.Seto's voice was sort of raspy,and scary.So the person remained silent.Yugi thought he could faintly hear a chant beneath his breath."Please come out."Mai said."We arent going to hurt you." Mai's voice wasn't scary like Seto's.So slowly,the person drew out of the bushes.He was small,about Yugi's age,and shivering.Mai gave him a blanket."Hello!!"Yugi said."My name is Yugi Motou!!And these are my freinds,Mai,Keith,and Seto!How do you do???" The person remained silent,but sobbed.He walked over to the horses,and touched them."What are these amazing things?"He asked."Never before have a seen something like this."He had a strong asian accent,and didn't use slang terms. "Its called a horse."Said Seto."Duh."The person didnt react to the duh comment,he just said,'In Egypt,we ride dromedaries.Much different." "Droma dairy?"Yugi asked."COOL!!Whats a drama dairy??"Seto rolled his eyes."You idiot,Dromedaries are camels.The things with two humps on their back?" "Oh."Yugi said."Whats your name?"Keith asked the person."And where do you come from??"The person was silent for a while."I come from a merchanery in Egypt."He said.That was all.Keith was puzzled."Then what are you doing here in Japan?Egypt is like.....way far West."The person was hesitant in answering again.He was still scared,they could tell.Keith picked up a large stick and swung it,just playing around.The person became frightened and fled into a bush,chanting over and over again. "Huh?"Mai said."Why do you say things over and over again?"The person peered out."I-its a protection chant.Its supposed to keep me from being afraid." "What kind of mumbo-jumbo does your teacher have you reading?"Keith pondered.The person shivered."Whats your name?"Asked Mai.The child shivered and hesitated on answering."If I answer you,you may be able to take advantage of me later."He said,in a scared voice."You're awfully careful."Mai said."Are you running from something?"Yugi offered the boy a cupcake."No thanks."He said."And I'm not hiding.Matter of fact,I'm lost." "Where'd you come from?"Asked Seto.He looked at the white turban wrapped around The boy's head."Im from....a Merchanary in Egypt."He said."My father was taking me here,searching for some kind of....Melinnium item.Any way,I was trying to find somewhere to meditate.And I saw this forest.I went inside,but the winding trees proved to be a challenging maze." "In Other words,you got lost in this forest?"Keith asked.The Boy nodded. "Just tell us your name and MAYBE we could help you."Seto said,smartly.The boy shook his head yet again."Maybe when I get to know you better."He began looking around,searching for something."What are you looking for?"Yugi asked."Could we help?" The boy looked at the ground."I hate to have to ask,but do you have any food?I'll pay you back."Keith looked iffy. "Ummmm....Should we share,guys?"He asked."I dont know."Seto said."We don't know anything about this character."He glared at the boy,who turned away."Well I think we should."Mai said."i know how it feels to be hungry."She took a cookie out of her pocket and gave it to the boy."Thank you."He said,gretfully.But Mai wasn't done yet.She reached into her duffel bag and pulled out a cantene. "Dont give him the whole thing!!"Keith snapped."Then their wont be enough for US!!"Mai shrugged."He looks like he hasn't eaten in a while.We have."The boy was eating it.Yugi noticed him shivering."I have a blankie."He said,and took it off the horses' back.He handed it to the boy."Thanks again."He said,in that asian accent.He wrapped him around himself.There was a long silence,but finaloly,the boy spoke."I think your worthy of knowing my name."He said.They all turned,at full attention. "My name is Shadi."He said."Cool name."Keith said."I don't know where my parents thought of my name.My mom said she thought I was going to be a gurl an my name would have been Katrina." Everyone liked Keith's story."My name is Egyptian."Shadi said."Thats why you havent heard it." Silence for a while."My name is aYugi."Said Yugi,after a few minutes."Yes,you've already told me that."Shadi said."And thats Seto,and thats Keith,and Thats Mai."Silence again. "Ummmm...I have a question."Shadi said."What do you use those creatures for?"He pointed at the horses,that were pawing the ground."To ride on." "Ride?"Shadi asked.He touched the horse's leg."Its leg is alot skinnier than A dromedairies." "Here,we call them camels."Seto said."Here,you can do the same.So....how old are you?" "9."Shadi said."Me too!!"Said Mai."Me three!!"Said Seto."Im 10."Keith said,sadly."And Yugi's 8." Yugi felt small."Im a big baby."He said,and covered up his large eyes.He made a pitiful face."aw."Said Seto."You look cute when you cry."Yugi brightened up. "How would you RIDE one of these?"Shadi asked,still on the subject of the horses."I mean,they look so small compared to camels and they don't look very fast."He just didnt get it."And plus,I think we eat something called a horse in egypt." Everyone made a face."EAT a horse?But they're our friends!!Never would we eat a horse here." "An animal?Your friend?"Shadi asked.Then he laughed."BUt animals are only there for mounts and eating." Silence.They decided not to tread his culture all up to heck."Thanks for the cookie."Said Shadi to Mai."It was really nice of you guys to share your food and water with an extra person." He stood up and wiped himself off."So....why are you guys out here?" Seto looked sad."My mom and dad are having another baby,and they dont want me,so we ran.But then Zigor,Sid and Pegasus chased us out here,and we're lost." Shadi looked up."Oh."He said."Now,I think I wanna go to Egypt."Seto said."Let's all go to Egypt!!And help Shadi find his way home!! Nobody knew that Egypt was across seas.They only agreed."How long did it take you to get here?"Seto asked.  
  
"Ohh...only about 3 hours."Said Shadi.What he had forgotten to say was that he had taken a PLANE."Cool!!"Mai said."Then it wont take that long--but first we hafta get outta this place."She looked around.It was beginning to grow darker."We cant be in a forest wheile its dark!!"Yugi cryed."That'd be scary!!We gotta get outta here!!" Seto climbed on Mocha."Whoa."Said Shadi."That thing doesnt LOOK like it could carry any weight--yet it does."He was amazed.Keith hoisted up on Fuzzy,and he almost fell because he was so young,but remained standing."This horse is young."Shadi said."Yet he can STILL carry the weight of a 10-yr. old."He was even more amazed.But when he saw that Scribbles could carry the weight of Mai AND Yugi,he was three times surprised."Cool."He said."BUt let's just see how fast they can go." Seto made Mocha run in a circle."Like this."He said.The horse moved really fast,of course,and Shadi couldent beleive it. "I wish I had my camel."He said."But we had to leave it at home." "Do you wanna ride on Mocha with me?"Seto asked."He's really strong and can carry two people."Shadi saw that Mocha's muscles bulged from under the fur,and relized he wasnt lying.BUt he decided not to ride."No thank you.As long as you walk,I can keep up.Riding a 'horse' may knock my turban off."Seto nodded.Yugi and Mai were talking about something. "He sure is weird looking."Yugi whispered."Look at that white cape and turban.Plus he talks funny and his skin is a little darker that ours."Mai nodded."He's from a different country.BUt I like his voice.It has a nice ring to it."She followed Seto and Keith's horse.Shadi walked beside Yugi and Mai's horse,trailing sort of behind because he was checking out the scnenery.He was watching how funny the horses walked.  
  
Soon,It was so dark in the forest,the horses could not see to go on.Wolves and Coyotes could be heard moving everywhere."If we arent careful,a pack of wolves can overcome our horses."Said Keith."We should stop here and eat dinner and everything."Everyone except Mai and Yugi agreed."I am NOT sleeping on the ground."Said Mai."Im a lady,and thats not what lady's do." "Yeah!!"Yugi said."And sleeping here might be scary."Everyone laughed."No."Shadi said."You must'nt think of it that way.Think of the noises and sounds around you as a sighn of mother nature.Not as a fear.And Mai--think of getting dirty as mother nature taking its course."Mai and Yugi were puzzled."Oh,alright."Yugi agreed."I am sorta hungry."Keith,Seto,Mai and Yugi hoisted off the horses. "I bet Grandpa misses me."Yugi said."I miss granpa."A big fat tear hit the ground."Uh oh."Said Seto.Rivers of tears started coming down Yugi's face.He wailed loudly."Shut UP!!"Keith said.  
  
"Granpa used to say that to meeee!!"Yugi yelled between sobs.Nobody knew what to do to stop Yugi's sobbing."Stop."Said Mai.Yugi stopped."But why??"He said."WHY?!I miss my best buddy,too!!I bet Joey misses me too!!" (Meanwhile,at Joey's place,he's thinking how great it is that that little kid Yugi cant be annoying him with talks of childish things) "I dont think so.'Keith said."Who'd miss your CRYING???!!"Yugi sobbed again. They were all trying to stop it."Let nature take its course."Said Shadi siddenly."If Yugi wants to cry,let him.If he wants to be a baby,let him."Yugi sniffed."Im not a baby."He said."And Im cold." It was getting pretty cold."Gimme something to eat."Seto said.Keith grabbed the duffel bag."Chips and coke?"He said.But Seto reached in and pulled out some mushrooms."Why the heck did you bring these?"Asked Seto."Yuck." "Because I like them."Said Keith."And I think that they are good."He ate some.Yugi wrapped up in a blanket."Its freezy."He said. "Freezy?"Said Mai."There is not such a word as 'Freezy."Yugi shrugged."Aw well."He said.He ate some chips.He liked them so much he was happy.Shadi was not eating anything.He was just looking around at everyone.Then he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.It was some money."COOL!!"Keith screeched."Money!!"He tried to grab it,But Shadi blocked him. "My dad gave me this money to buy food for ME."He said."And I don't know if I can share it or not because I dont know how to count money." "I dont either."Said Yugi."All the coins are different sizes.It would be alot easier if they were all the same."Seto grabbed the money."I can count it.Plus,if they were all the same,then it would be impossible to reach certain amouts of money.Like,if they were all the size of a nickel and worth 5 cents like it is because of its size,you couldent reach 62 cents." Yugi was puzzled."Okay."He said,playing along."By the way,Shadi,you have $1.55 here.Not enough to buy much of anything." Shadi hung his head."In Egypt,we are a poor country.$1.55 is alot more over there than it is here.Its because your country is rich and if you ask me quite spoiled.I have observed that very few of YOU have any manners." Silence. Yugi cryed."Im cold!"He said."WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"And he cryed even louder."Heres a blanket."Said Mai.She put it on Yugi.Yugi was happy and warm now.Yay for him. 'I wanna play with grandpa."He said."I miss Granpa.And I miss Joey,too."Yugi was about to cry again.  
  
"For heavens sake,why the heck did we bring him?"Keith and Seto said at the same time.They both stared at eachother,but then they heard something.Over Yugi's sobs,of course.Some people were coming through the woods.It sounded like 4 of them. 'Oh no!!"Keith said.Then the people talked.It was Zigor,Sid,and Pegasus.They estimated the 4th was large and very ugly mean dog."WE gafta get outta here!!"Yugi said,and He stood up,letting the blanket fall down. "Why must we leave?"Shadi asked."I find the residence that we are presently quite appealing."Yugi wailed."I wanna leave before Zigor Sid and Pegasus and Mr.Big Mean DOGGY come!!"Shadi didn't understand."Who are these-- people?"He asked. "Oh."Keith said."Their just the people who DROVE US INTO THE WOODS AND LEFT US TO DIE!!"He screeched. "Oh."Said Shadi."I suppose you should....get on the horse thingy's....and..." At that moment,Pegasus burst into the bush.He smirked when he saw them."Hey little people!!I found them!!"He said.Then he turned back."Oh no!!"Keith yelped,and he got on Fuzzy.Yugi and Mai got on Scribbles,and Seto got on Mocha.Shadi was going to try to run,but Seto pulled him up on Mocha."You can't outrun a freakin dog."He said."Are you out of your mind?"Shadi was scared to be on the horsey.Pegasus picked up a rock and hurled it at Mocha,forcing him to the right.Then he got a larger one,and that pulled Scribbles and Fuzzy to the left.Then Zigor and Sid jumped in.The dog went after Shadi and Seto,who were on Mocha,and drove them into the woods."Dont go too far!!"Mai screamed.But a big ol rock smacked her right in the forehead."Ow."She said.And Scribbles and Fuzzy took off in the oppisite direction that Mocha had gone.The 2 horses ran for a long time,no stopping them.When they finally stopped,Keith,Mai and Yugi didn't know WHERE they were. "Ummmm..."Said Keith.He looked at the ground."BONES!!"He screeched.There was some bones on the ground. Keith huddled up under a big oak tree."No way do I come out."He said."A big ol monster might come an get me!!!!"He was totally freaked out.Mai hopped off Scribbles,and left Yugi on him,which was not wise because Yugi didn't know how to control horses that well."No monster is here."She said."Those are probley some old rabbit that got eaten by a wolf or something." "There are WOLVES in this woods?!"Keith shreaked."Thats even worse!!"He shivered.Bugi became scared as the horse pranced around.He hopped off and tied it to a tree."I'm scared."He said."I don't know anything about the forest,and it's dark time." "What's DARK TIME?"Asked Keith."You mean Night Time?"Yugi nodded."I'm tired."He said.Mai threw him the blanket again and Yugi layed down and put it on himself.Mai and Keith tryed to keep eachother warm.But they couldent sleep.There was noises everywhere.Yugi heard a wolf howling."Oh no!!"He said."Wolves like to eat little boys like me for breakfast!"He screamed. Mai rolled over."Be quiet and go to sleep."She said."Nothing will bother you if you don't give it a reason to." "I wish that weird-talking nature boy was here."Keith said."He knows alot about wildlife.Except for horses." "His name is Shadi."Mai said."And it's not his fault he ain't here."Then she thought of something else."There's another reason why we can't go home."Mai said."We can't return without Seto.His parents will get mad,and worse,think WE did it." "Puh-leeze."Keith said."Yugi's only 8,your only 9,and Im only 10.Do you think they think children that young will do something like that?"Mai was silent."We still can't without Seto." Yugi was heard saying something over and over."What are you doing?"Keith asked,curiouis."Im doing that chanting thing Nature-guy does."Yugi said."Shadi."Mai corrected. "He says it protects him."Yugi said,and continued.Keith thought Yugi was weirding out.  
  
"What that??"Seto asked,pointing at something on the ground in descust."Its a..."Shadi came over."A turtle."He said,then poked it with a stick."Make that a dead turtle."There was sadness in his voice as he bent over the turtle and said a chant.But Seto had different plans.He kicked the turtle as hard as he could,and it flew into a stream.Shadi had a really funny look on his face."Respect the dead or they will not respect you."He said."Again with your sayings?"Seto asked."I don't care.I just want outta here."He watched as the turtle got carried down the stream and around the corner.He laughed. Shadi was sad."I prayed for you,turtle."He said."Let's hope the....rushing currents...steep waterfalls...and sharp rocks help you along your quest to a...better place."Seto cracked up."Sharp rocks and steep falls can't be an improvement--even for a life in which your parents don't love you." Shadi thougt of something."Exactly WHO told you this?"He asked."Your parents themselves?" "No."Seto said."But practicly.Keith heard them say it.They were gonna get rid o me for my new baby brother,Mokuba." "Maybe your friend was smiply lying?"Shadi offered.Seto wagged his head from side to side."No way.Keith is my best friend in the whole wide world.He'd never lie to me."Seto looked down and saw 2 sea shells.A smile went across his homely mug.(Excuse me if you like Seto.This will be the only Seto-bashing part ever,okay?Thats a promise.)Seto bent over and picked up the 2 shells.He examined them closely before saying this."Hey,Shadi.Lookit this!!"He put one shell in each hand and began dancing.He clicked the shells together."Shell dancing?"Shadi said."Well,shells are nature..." Seto loved this Shel dancing.But he wasn't paying much attention to ANYTHING around him,and stubbed his toe on a rock.Then,he fell over,dropping the shells first.The shells dug into his chest and stomach.(Okay...Im sorry.Seto got hurt.Ill make Keith and Shadi get hurt too to make it even,a little later)"OW!!"Seto screeched,jumping up.He started to cry because he was little.There was blood coming out of him."You're bleeding."Shadi said,pointing to the wounds.Seto ripped his shsirt off."NO DUH!!"He said,and blew on where the shells had embedded small peices of themselves in his skin.He took out the small peices and put his shirt back on."That hurted."He said."My days of shell dancing are over."And he stomped on the shells.They broke into 50,000 peices.Well,about 1/4 of that many,but who cares?"I need to do some math problems."Seto whined."I need to program a computer."The nerd was going crazy.(Er...Nerd?I take that back.Sorry,Ill make up for it)He ripped at his hair.Then Shadi,thinking fast,grabbed a stick.He scribbled in the dirt this problem.1 2/3 X 6 7/8=.SEto saw it.He grabbed a stick and scribbled out his work.Then he produced the answer.(Dont ask me)."Wow."Shadi said."I can only make answers from questions about nature and Egypt."He adjusted the turban on his head.The turban made his head look rather big. "Why don't you take that off?"Seto asked.He approached Shadi,who backed away."Its tradition that I wear it."He said."My religion." But Seto sprang up and ripped it off.Shadi had black bohemian hair that was short.He grabbed the turban and wrapped it around his head(If the thought of Shadi without his turban scares you,not to worry.He will not take it off ever again). "That was mean!"He said.Then he looked toward the dark forest."Im really tired."Said he."But the thought of sleeping here--to be honest,it scares me to death." "You SURE?"Seto asked."Among the NATURE?"Shadi shot the dagger look at Seto.Then he wrapped his cape around him and layed down with his head on the sleeping horse."G'night."He said,and rolled over.Seto decided to make a fire,so he did.But before he went to bed,he grabbed 2 shells and shell danced a little more.Little did he know,Shadi was still awake and he was lauhging at Seto.(HA HA HA.Like that).  
  
"Lemony Yellow!!Grapity Grape!"Yugi said.He was pointing to the flavors on a TRIX cereal box he found."STOP!!"Keith said.The sun had just rose."Mai's still asleep.You'll wake her up an' she'll be so grouchy."Yugi frowned and ste some TRIX.He likes the TRIX."Gimme some TRIX."Said Keith.He ate some TRIX.(Do you think I am saying TRIX too much?) Mai woke up.Too late."What are you DOING?"Mai yelled."Its barely 7:00!!!There's sugar in the TRIX and it's too early to eat TRIX.(Me:Note to self:Stop saying TRIX)Yugi was sad."But I really want some of--(Stop right there,Yugi)--those things." He tried to grab the box from Mai."No way!"Keith yelled."Gimme the-- (::Holds a gun to Keith's head::Don't even think about it)--Cereal."Mai gave it to Keith."Why does KEITH get some but YUGI doesnt?"Yugi asked."Its not fair,I tell you."He pouted."Because YOU need sleep because YOUR only 8."Before Yugi could react,Mai wrapped a blanket around Yugi like a tamale and layed him down just so he cant get out.Then she put a pillow under that Yugi's head. "No fair!"Yugi whined."I dont want to sleep!"And he started to cry.But Mai just left him right there until that Bugi went right to sleep.(Good night,Yugi) Keith finished his...um....cereal and went over to Scribbles and Fuzzy."Hi Scribbles and Fuzzy."He said,and gave Them some grass.They seemed to eat his grass,which he couldent understand why because there was perfectly good grass right under them,plus they had been eating all day yesterday and so far all the time they had been awake without stopping.It blew his mind. "Why do horses eat so much?"He asked."Its bogus." Mai was reading a TV guide she found on the ground.It was so rained-on it was hardly ledgible,but she took what she could get."I dont know."She said."But dont ask Yugi,he's asleep."Keith decided not to listen."Yo,Yugi-- (Keith,mai told you not to now don't)-....Um,nevermind."Keith said,and he slumped into the sitting postition."Im hungry."He said. "You sure do COMPLAIN alot."she said.Keith would have slugged her if she wasn't a girl.She was mean.But Keith got some cookies out of the bag,but as he was in there,he noticed."This is the last thing in the duffel bag."He said."Besides toilet paper,tooth paste...and other stuff."Mai looked in."Oh darn!!Seto and Shadi must have the duffel bag with the food in it!" (Meanwhile,in the place in the woods where they were chased off,a blue duffel bag full of food sits there rotting as the animals find out how to open it) "Well,at least one of our groups won't be killed."Keith said.But then he thought of something."No fair.Shadi also has money." Mai's face got weird.She stared at Keith."Im TRYING to READ."She said in a P*ssy voice,and continued."No fair."Keith said,and he shuffled.Then he watched Yugi's chest rise and fall."Yugi's asleep."Keith said,loudly.Yugi rolled over. "Yes and I'd LIKE him to STAY that way."Mai said.Her cell phone rang.(Dont ask meh why she has one.Her parents are protective).She answered it."HElllllooo.."She said into it."Where ARE you guys?"Said a familier voice.I thought you werent really gonna leave." Mai thought of the only child that had been around when they made the plan."Oh,Hi Joey."She said."We're...In the middle of nowehre,with NO food,no water,and 2 horses to boot." "Ohhhh..."Joey said.He wasn't expecting a resopnse like that."I gotta get Kaiba's mom!!"He said."You could die!!Lemme talk to Seto." "Ummm...He's lost with Shadi." "Shadi?"Joey asked."What's a Shadi."Mai remembered he didn't know Shadi."Oh,him."Mai said."He's a freaky asian dude we met out here in the forest." "You mean you dont KNOW where Seto is?"Joey said,alarmed."God I wish you'd have let me come.And what about Yugi?He hasn't been home either."Mai swallowed."He's with us."Joey almost had a heart attack."Are you out of your MIND?Taking my best buddy out somehwere?What if he dies?Thats it,I'm telling." Mai was scared."Please don't Joey."She said."PLEASE."Joey really liked Mai,and would do anything 4 her,so being the stupid being that he was he agreed not to tell."Take care of Yugi."He said."Dont feed him carrots or make him be around mice." "Okay."Mai said."Bai." "Bai."Joey said,and he hung up.He was thinking of how stupid his friends were.  
  
Seto woke up early in the morning,earlier than Shadi.Shadi was still asleep and snoring loud.Seto sneered.He saw that the fire was still burning,and that Mocha was going dangerously close to it.Seto pictured the horse running into the fire.(The following,in ~ sighns is Seto thinking about stuff) ~The horse went into the fire,and its leg went up in flames,quickly spreading to the rest of it's body.It franticly threw itself into the mud and dirt trying to rid itself of the terrible stuff.But to no prevail.Its tail,mane,head and abdomen were totally ingulfed in flames.Seto laughed as he watched it,knowing that roast horse was in store tonight~ Seto snapped out of it,but started laughing.He was disappoited when he saw that it had walked away from the fire.So Seto sat against a tree and grabbed a stick.He saw a sweet little rabbit in the bushes.He decided he wanted to hurt that rabbit really bad. So he drew back his arm,and--(Seto,Stop!!NOOO!Dont hurt the rabbit!!)-- stopped.He decided to let it live.But no sooner had he thought that,then someone behind his threw a sharp rock and killed the rabbit clean.He whipped his head around,angrily.He saw that Shadi had killed it."Oh dear."He said."I thought you loved nature." Shadi clasped his hands."Allah(Egyptian lord)Does not care that you kill wildlife as long as it is for your own well being.In this case,food." Seto was mad."we have a whole Duffel bag of food!"He snapped."And you go and kill the rabbit,huh?"Shadi nodded."I refuse to eat junk food for breakfast."Mocha was sniffing of the dead rabbit."Get your...your...BEAST away from the rabbit!" "Beast?"Seto said."Your the BEAST who kills innocent little bunny rabbits."Shadi did the clever thing and ignored Seto,and picked up the rabbit."The fire is going out."He said."Redo it."Seto refused."No way!!Matter of fact,I'll sit on it so not even a little SPARK remains!"And he plopped down on the fire without thinking.Of course,his @$$ was now on fire.He tried to put it out,but couldent."Help me."He said to Shadi."No way."Shadi resolved.Seto was sad. 


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS ALL REVEIWERS!!!!  
  
Hey,you,that one guy that reveiwed my story and said it was a shame it hadn't gotten reveiws yet?Well,yes it is,and this chapters for you.But to tell you the truth,i dont think im that good of a writer really.Not that I dont love to write,I just can't seem to make things exiting or spell right.I love the new spell check.Well,Bon Voyage,and please recognize my writing to other's,Kay? -luv ya,take care Sarea =)  
  
CHAPTER 3!!!!  
  
Seto's @$$ was still pretty sore because Shadi hadn't helped him till after Seto had tried rolling in the mud,rolling in the sand,and climbing a tree.(Don't ask me why he tried climbing a tree.He's a stupid little kid,for heavens sake,and if you haven't noticed yet I don't really like Seto Kaiba that much...because he's mean to everyone.But if you like Seto-- not to fear,he won't be bashed at all in this story) "Why didn't you help me?"Seto asked whinily as Shadi laughed."I could have died."Shadi stopped laughing."#1,because fire is good for nature.And #2,so are dead bodies!"Seto was steamed."You and your stupid nature."Seto said."Your lucky We've decided to help you get home."Shadi shrugged."You didn't have to.I've got my chants to protect me.""I thought you were like....mental when I first saw you."Said Seto."Because you were saying lots of CRAZY stuff."Shadi shrugged again."Well YOU took off my turban and insutled my heritage.So now we're even."Seto relized he was right. "I'm hungry."Said Shadi."Got any food?"Seto nodded."Sure.There's a duffel bag FULL of it on the side of Mocha."He walked over to the horse and looked all around for it.When he saw it wasn't tied to his horse,he looked all around on the ground for it.But to no prevail;he coulden't find it."Sorry."Seto said."It must have fallen off while we tried to get away from Zigor,Sid,and Pegasus."  
  
"What kinda name is Pegasus?"Asked Shadi."And why did he look so sad?" "Oh,that."Seto said."Pegasus is his last name.His real name is Maxamillion Pegasus.He had a wife a couple of months ago.They had just gotten married,and they were always outside in his big backyard,Maxamillion painting pictures of her." Shadi stopped him for a second."What was her name?"He asked."Oh."Seto said."Cecelia.Anyway,one day,My mom came to bring Max and Cecelia a cake for a just married present.Max told her that Cecelia couldent eat the cake because she was sick.Pretty soon,one night,Pegasus storms out of the house and yelled,'Cecelia died'.We were sure he had gone crazy.He hasn't been the same ever since."Shadi nodded."Weird."He said."Now...about that food....I do have that dollar and 55 cents.Let's find a store and buy something." "No."Seto said."Remember,you killed that rabbit?"He said."We gotta eat it cuz we killed it."Shadi shrugged."You put the fire out,so there's no way to cook it.Besides,it's vulture food."Seto looked over at it,where a long- necked revolting bird was picking at the rabbit's flesh."That bird smells sick!!"Seto said."Let's go find your store!!"He grabbed Mocha's reins and put the blanket back on his back.Then he hoisted himself up onto Mocha.Shadi wanted to walk again.They walked around about half an hour,only drawing themselves deeper into the forest."As far as I know,this forest is endless."Shadi whined."I dont see an opening anywhere." Seto agreed."Maybe if we were higher up we might be able to see where the forest ends."There was no denying that,but Shadi and Seto both were afraid of hights.And when they both spotted the ENOURMOUS redwood tree,they knew one of them would have to climb it."This looks like the highest point in the entire forest."Seto said."It should be easy to see the length up-top of this tree.So Shadi,climb it."Shadi waved his hands in front of his face."No way."He said."I...can't." "Why?"Seto asked."Can't Ehyptians like.....fly or something?"Then he laughed.Shadi just glared at him."No,we can't,and I'm afraid of hights." Seto didn't want to admit that he was,too,so he decided to climb it."Fine."He said."I will."And he stood on Mocha's back to reach the highest branch possible.He wrapped his arms around one and tried to pull hiself up.While he was struggling,Mocha walked away to graze.Now,Seto had nothing to stand on if he was in trouble!He made a whimpering noise."Are you SCARED?"Asked Shadi."Do you want me to bring the HORSE back?"Then he laughed. "Nu uh."Seto said."I can get up.Watch me."And though he was really scared,he walked his legs up and wrapped them around the tree branch so he was sittin on it."Nice work."Shadi said."Now get to THAT branch."He pointed to one that was DIRECTLY above Seto's head.Seto gulped and reached for it,but he was too short.Being bad at common since,he jumped up and grabbed it."Ta da."He said.But then his hands slipped.HE fell,and slid off the branch.But,luckily,he caught the first branch with his feet and was handing upside down. "How are you gonna get out of this one?"Shadi asked."Let go?"Seto looked down.He figured if he let go he'd land on his head and either break his neck or his skull.He gulped."Help."He said to Shadi."I'll die."Shadi laughed and slapped his knees."No way."He said."Not until you say this,'Egyptians are great,and far more supirior than any race.They pray before all banquets and bow before all supiriors.We are very nice,polite,and live in the best part of the world.I am thinking of converting to Egyptian to share the wonderful religion with my friend Shadi'." "I cant remember all that!!"Seto said."I wish I had a disk or something to save it on." "Your OBSESSED with computers."Said Shadi."Now say it."Seto tried to remember what Shadi had said,and did his best."I like Egyptians."He said.Shadi shook his head."Thats not right.But seeming how I cant even remember what i said,Its good enough."And he helped Seto back up onto the branch.Seto tried and tried for hours and hours but he could never get up to the top of the tree.So he just jumped down."Sorry."He said."Shadi,too bad Egyptians don't fly."Shadi got mad,and had a really nasty look on his face."For the last freakin time,Egyptians do not fly,and dear Allah(Egyptian god),if you say that again I am going to kill you for making fun of my heritage!!" Seto was scared."Calm down."He said."And shut up."And then the lil' Shadi was fine.  
  
Yugi was struggling to get out of the 'human tamale' thing Mai put him in but he coulden't.It was like the middle of the day,and Keith and Mai were taking a nap or something.So Yugi wiggled all around but he coulden't get out.He looked like a Mexican jumping bean."I wish that nature-boy dude was here to use his powers and get me out."Yugi said out loud. Keith rolled over."Shadi does NOT have powers,stupid."Yugi was suprised that Keith was awake."Oh,Hi Keith."He said."Would you mind getting me out of the human tamale?Im not tired anymore." "Thats the whole point of you being in there."Keith said."So you'll sleep even though your not tired."Yugi sighed,and didnt notice a fat,tan scorpian crawl onto his tummy."Hey,you got some kinda buggy on your stomach."Keith said."Its got this long tail and big ol claws.Looks pretty mean." Yugi looked down and saw the scorpian."Oh no!!"He said."Thats a scorpian!!It'll sting me and I'll die!!" "Don't worry."Keith said."It will only hurt for a minute."Yugi dared to move."MAI!!"He whispered firmly."Wake up!"She didn't stir."Wake her up before it gets me!"Yugi yelled.Keith woke Mai up.By now,the dangerous creature had crawled up over Yugi's mouth onto his nose.He could see it's awful jaws and claws and that terrible tail swung over it's back.Mai looked at Yugi."OMG!!"She yelled,and with a swift motion,she grabbed a can of raid.Yugi was afraid to say anything that it might scare Mr.Scorpian,but he didn't want a face full of raid.Mai sprayed the raid directly on the scorpian(Some went into Yugi's eyes.Watch out,Yugi!!)and some got on his face.The scorpian scuttled away and Yugi's eyes burned."OW!!"He screamed."I need some water to put in my eyes." Mai and Keith shrugged."I dont know what to tell you." Mai said."Well could you at least get me out of this terrible human tamale?" Yugi asked.So Mai did.He was happy that he wasn't the human tamale anymore.And he was even happier when he splashed some muddy water into his eyes.It made them feel better.But just a little.(How dare you Yugi!!Splashing that water can infect your eyes badly!!)Yugi covered his eyes."Oh,I didn't know."He said,but he dealed with it.His eyes didn't hurt anymore and he didn't care if they got infected because he doesn't know what that means.(Yugi,it means you might could get sick) "Oh.aw well."And Yugi was happy again."Im glad we got ridda that ugly thing!!"Mai screeched."I'M HUNGRY!!!"Shouted Keith."Gimme a cookie to eat!!"He strangled Mai.Mai removed his hands off her calmly."There isn't any food.I ate it all."She said simply."WHAT?!"Keith asked."There was 7 whole cookies left and now their GONE?!"Mai nodded. "How can you EAT that much?"Keith wondered."Unless your some kinda ALIEN!!!" "I was hungry."Mai said."And I Hadn't eaten in a while!!" But by now,Keith was desperate for food.He wanted some so bad,the first things he saw looked good to eat.Those things were Fuzzy and Scribbles.Yugi saw the sinister look in Keith's eyes and relized what he was going to do."NO!!!"He shouted and threw himself on Keith and knocked them both to the ground."Get off me you simpleton!!"Keith shreeked."I'm gonna eat Fuzzy because he's young and springy....no,wait.Scribbles because he's experianced and strong.Oh,heck.I don't know which one I'm going to eat!!"And he tossed Yugi off.He charged toward Fuzzy and Scribbles,who took off running scared.Mai and Yugi grabbed the remaining supplies and tore after them because they knew they couldent afford to lose the horses.Keith ran after them too,but took a little fall.He was ahead of everyone else and tripped over something.It was a familier blue duffel bag....... "Look!!"He called back to Mai and Yugi.The horses were no where in sight."I found the bag of food!!"Mai and Yugi raced over."Great job!!"Mai said."But you didn't manage to get Fuzzy and Scribbles,did you?"Keith shrugged.When he picked up the bag,a feild mouse scurried out from under it, and he noticed a hole in the bag."Uh oh."Yugi said."Bugs might could have gotten in." "We HAVE to find Fuzzy and Scribbles..."Mai mumbled.But Yugi and Keith were intent on opening the bag.Keith unzipped it.Before he relized what was happening,a possum,and a rabbit jumped out.He looked at the food.It was all comsumed,and what wasn't was overun by bugs.There was even a dead rat that had obviously been killed by a higher form of life over chips. Keith clawed at the heavens and screamed."NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"He yelled."NNNNNOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi patted Keith on the back,but Keith grabbed his hands and swung him into a TREE."OW!!"Yugi said."Yugi doesn't like this!!" (Keith,be nice):NOOOO!!!"Keith shouted."My growing insanity makes me afraid!!"And he let out a long chain of laughs,screams and inhuman sobs."Pull yourself togther!!"Mai shouted.Keith looked deep into her eye."no."He said."HA HEE HA HO HO HEE HEE A *GASP* GHAHHH GEEZ LLAA LLAA AGH HEE HEE HA HA HO HO HO!!"Mai looked at Keith crazily."Puh-leeze."She said."You expect me to beleive that you've gone nuts?"Keith threw himself on the ground and moved his feet so he moved in a circle.Yugi got up."Wow."He said."He's really hungry."Mai grabbed a club."He could be dangerous.So we have one choice!!"She slung the club and bashed Keith over the head.He was instantly knocked out."Hopefully he'll stay asleep until he stops being insane."She said.Yugi hoped he didn't go insane so he woulden't be bashed on the head. "I'm a little hungry too."Mai said.(Don't you start,Mai)."*gulp* said Mai."Come on."Mai said."Maybe we can find Seto and that freak!!"Yugi nodded."But how will we carry Keith?He's bigger than all of us and heaveir!!"Mai grabbed both Keith's hands."Get his feet."She said."Maybe we can carry him like dis??"Yugu nodded and grabbed his feet.They both heaved and managed to get his 2 inches off the ground.His head rolled to the side and drool leaked out.Yugi and Mai tried to move their feet and move him."He wont budge!!"Mai said."And I have to carry the duffel bag at the same time!!"She heaved again."Wait!!"Yugi said.He dropped Keith's feet.Then he got the duffel bag and put it on Keiths tummy and grabbed his feet again."There ya go!"He said."Now lets try."It was easier for Mai to walk,but Keith was even heavier."We can't do it."She resolved."We need Fuzzy and Scribbles."Yugi sighed and fell on his bottom."But they ran away.We have to leave Keith here while we look!!" Mai nodded slowly,but then she got an idea."Maybe we can lure them back!!"She said.Yugi nodded,but remembered."With what?"He asked."We don't have any food."Mai agreed,but relized something."The horses liked those leaves!"Mai said,pointing high into a tree.The horses had eaten all the ones they could reach."They tried to get more,but couldent.If WE could get the leaves and get them down,the horses might could come back to eat them!!"Yugi nodded."Good Idea!Climb the tree!!"Mai looked at Yugi like he was crazy.  
  
"AGH!!"Seto cried."LIGHT!!"He pointed at a little pinpoint of light FARRRR in the distance."The way out of the forest!!""Yes."Shadi said.Seto kicked Mocha's sides(Shadi was riding on Mocha too due to tierdness)and the horse bolted forward."WAIT!!"Shadi shouted."You should stop him before we run into something.While I was going into the forest,I almost fell into a-- "To late.They were racing upon it.It was a HUGE ditch.You could tell a river once ran through there and thats why it was so deep and terrible."If we fell we wouldent die,right?"Seto asked,scared.The horse was backing up."No."Shadi said."We'd only break all our bones."Seto gulped."We HAVE to get over it.How about we try to jump?"He urged Mocha to the edge of the terrible trench."No way."Shadi said."It's way too far."Seto nodded in agreement.He noticed the bridge going across."Oh,goody!!"He said."Its our lucky day!!"Shadi gulped."That bridge looks awfully thin."He said.Seto ignored him."Come on,let's go!"He yelled.Mocha put one black hoof on the bridge,and..............all looked well.Nothing snapped or broke."Looks fine."Seto resolved.Shadi nodded.Mocha began taking steps across the bridge by himself.But suddenly,in the middle of the bridge,a rope snapped somewhere,or so Shadi THOUGHT that he heard."Um....did you hear that?"He asked."We should go back!" Seto shrugged."No way."He said."We're almost there."But then Shadi heard it again.But this time,he thought he SAW something snap and fall down to the ravine below."Look down,Seto."He said Shakily."You'll see rope.Rope from this bridge.Rope that snapped while WE were on it."Seto chuckled."Not nesisary."He said."Why would the bridge be out here unless it was perfectly safe?" Shadi,though,coulden't help noticing the yellow and black sighns that said clearly in ledgible handwriting,'DANGEROUS BRIDGE!!KEEP OFF!!'.He was just about to show these to Seto when there was another snapping noise,and this time,Mocha,Shadi and Seto were rapidly lowered,and the bridge began to swing to and fro."See?!"Shadi asked."The ropes ARE snapping!And If we don't get off here soon,it's going to be our spines that are snapping!!" Seto was so frightened he was clinging to the ropes for dear life,which was keeping Mocha from moving,hence,Shadi wasn't going any where either.Shadi jumped down from Mocha.He began to run really fast to the other side,and made it."Come on,Seto!"He said."It's safe without the horse!!" But Seto had already looked down and was really scared."No way am I moving."He said."This bridge will fall and stuff."Shadi grabbed a rope on one side."Look.If it snaps,I'll hold it up while you and Mocha get over here."Seto gulped.He slowly climbed off Mocha and.....ANOTHER ROPE SNAPPED AND A BOARD FELL ALL THE WAY DOWN AND SETO WAS SCARED AND HE STARTED TO SCREAM!!! (Stop that right now!!::Slaps Seto)."OW!!"Seto cried hystericlly."Im gonna die!"He said.And he got so scared he started to run.But he was running the WRONG DIRECTION!!!"HEY!!"Shadi yelled."This way!!"Seto stopped. "My bad."He said sheepishly and went the right way.  
  
"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Bugi screamed.Bugi was so scared of that monster in the bushes.That ugly,nasty monster with crooked yellow teeth and a big nose."Save me from it!!"He yelled.Mai walked over."You're hullucinating!!"She yelled,and slapped Yugi.(No,no,no hitting in my story!!)"Oh sorry."Mai said."But why could Yugi be seeing things?"She asked.Keith was listening for worms."I dunno.Maybe it's because he's Ravenous(Real hungry)like me."Mai sighed."It's not my fault that we don't have any food.Oh,and it's also not my fault that we can't find any because you chased off Fuzzy and scribbles."There was a period of stunned silence.Then they heard a dove do it's little noise right above them in a tree,and both had the same thought."Yummmmm..."Keith said."He'll be nice to eat."Mai nodded."Chunk a rock at it."Keith,without responding,picked up a rock and hurled it at the opposing bird.The rock missed it's target,but by a hair.They knew the bird would fly off,but it didn't. "OMG!!"Keith said."It's asleep!!It'll be easy!!"And he Hurled a small rock at it.The small rock pelted the birdy right between the eyes,and it conked out right before them.Yugi probley would have eaten it raw if he hadn't been busy shoveling his mouth full of dirt and sticks.Keith grabbed the knocked out animal.he observed it."I don't see any sighns of sickness or desease." "Be careful."Mai warned."Birds can carry this desease called Malaria that exibits no symptoms physiclly at all.If humans get it,it rarely kills,but causes extreme phases of fever.over and over again.it seems like your better,but then you get hit again with a phase.Each one gets slightly easier to bare,but its still not fun."Keith stared at the bird and gulped."But CAN it kill?"He asked.Mai nodded."In rare cases,yes."Keith shrugged."Lets cook him.Yugi,you start the fire."Yugi nodded.He gathered up sticks,but hunger had began to make him weak so it was hard.Then he rubbed 2 sticks together until a spark flew and a fire started."Cool."Said Keith.He was about to build something to put birdy on so it won't burn,when something happened."Scribbles!!!!!"Yugi said.He ran over and grabbed his mane and pulled him over.He was closely followed by Fuzzy."Why'd they come back?"Keith asked.(Because horses like to smell fire,you idiot.)"Oh."Keith said.He began to cook birdy.It smelled so wonderful they all wished to eat it raw.But the thought of infectious diseases churned their stomachs just enough to keep them from doing it. "I've decided something!!"Said Yugi,exited.He pulled out some paper and a pencil(Dont ask where he got it)."Iv'e decided to keep a log of our adventures.That way,if we die,people will have our journal for memories of us!!"Mai and Keith decided NOT to mention the fact Yugi couldn't write very readable.Because he had already started."I'll just start from yesterday."He said,and began to write.  
  
Sept 4th,Seto's Birthday.DAY ONE When they had wanted to leave the house,I had to fight them to let me come.But,they did because they didnt want me to rat them out.We had some food in a duffel bag packed and ready to eat,along with water.We brought along 3 stallions,Fuzzy,Mocha and Scribbles to help with transportation.So far,so good.We met up with this strange guy named Shadi.He's about our age,but seems totally obesessed with nature.I hope he doesnt go balistic!! -END OF ENTRY.YUGI MOUTOU  
  
Then he continued to write what had happened that day.  
  
Sept 5th,Regular day,DAY TWO We are out in the forest.2 people remain.With me,I mean.Thats Mai and Keith.Seto and Nature-freak got split up from us after that jerk pegasus,his friends and their mean dog chased us away from eachother.We lost the duffel bag of food and have none,but we are roasting a birdy at this moment to have for supper.I will say a prayer for it tonight.I feel sorry for it,but if we dont do this Keith may try and eat fuzzy again.I like Fuzzy.I dont want him to eat fuzzy.So now you know why I want to eat the birdy. -END OF ENTRY.YUGI MOTOU  
  
Mai had been reading over Yugi's shoulder."Thats pretty good."She said."But you left something out.The bird is done cooking--and hes VERY good!!"She tore into a slab of meat Yugi hadn't noticed."Uh oh."He said."Now comes the time I must eat the little bird!"Keith had food all around his mouth.It was full and his food was showing."Come on,join us!!"He said,holding out a drumstick of the dove.Yugi wearily took it,and raised it to his mouth.But before he took a bite,he looked around.Mai and Keith,mouths full and smacking,were staring at him.Right straight AT him.They were smacking on the bird as if they wanted Yugi to join some evil society of bird eaters!!Even the horses were staring.Thats when Yugi decided. "I cant eat it!!"He wailed,and threw the meat.The horses wrestled for it(These horses are such pigs they will eat meat!!OMG!!). "I wont join your society of bird eaters and terrible savages!!It only wanted to live!Not be eaten!!" Mai patted Yugi on the back."Its okay."She said."But if you dont eat the bird,its not like you'll survive."Yugi gulped."I guess I wont then."Keith and Mai looked at eachother and nodded.They began walking toward Yugi."We're really sorry."Keith sneered."But we have to do this.You HAVE to survive."He cut a slab of bird off.Yugi tried to run,and found himself against a tree.Mai grabbed a rope and tied his arms around it so he was sitting at the base of the tree and couldent get away."NOOO!!"Yugi called.First,Mai shoved a cantene of water in his mouth like a baby bottle.It was clear so she could see how much water he consumed."Drink up!!"She said."We dont want you getting deheydrated(A disease from lack of fluids)!!"Yugi had no choice with the water bottle shoved in his mouth.He took gulp after gulp.Then,he stopped.He knew they couldent do anything.But Keith bopped him on the neck and that forced him to swallow.Every time He stopped swallowing,he got bopped,until the water was gone. "Good!!"Mai gushed."Now will you PLEASE eat without being tied up??"Yugi hesitated."To tell you the truth,no." Keith painfully tied the ropes.Mai ripped off a small peice of bird and shoved it in.Yugi didnt chew,he didnt swallow."Mai,poke it down!"Keith said."He can't starve!"Mai didnt want to,but she poked it down and keith bopped yugi again to make him swallow.They did this until the whole slab was gone and Yugi was untied."That was EVIL!!"Yugi shouted."You did that....on purpose!!" "Of course,Yugi."Keith said."Me and Mai wanted to feed you that.It was poisoned.Poisened enough to kill you!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!"Yugi shouted.Mai and Keith laughed over his yells."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!NOOOOOOOOo........"  
  
Yugi woke up from his dream with a start."Yugi?"Mai asked.She had been slapping his face."Right after you finished writing in your journal,you dropped to sleep!"She said.Yugi sat up,startled.He was ravenous.Famsihed.EXTREMELY HUNGRY."The birds done!"Keith shouted all the sudden.By now,Yugi was so hungry he gobbled down the bird without a second thought. 


End file.
